


Attraction

by raktajinos



Series: The Seduction of Chris Argent by Ms Lydia Martin [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Lust at First Sight, Objectification, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"she decided right then and there that she would <i>have</i> Chris Argent"</p><p>or the first time Lydia notices what a sexy fox Chris Argent is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attraction

“You’ll be great at it. Like everything you do” Allison said, adding the last bit with a sarcastic smile.

“Perhaps.” Lydia responded, following Allison down the winding set of staircases. “Have you always had a dungeon in this house?”

“Its not a dungeon” Allison laughed, “it’s a _private gym_.”

Lydia stared at her friend, “ya, okay it’s a dungeon” Allison confessed. “But it’s a really nice dungeon. No rats _and_ we feed our guests”

They turned the corner and came into the Argent’s gym – a decently sized room that appeared to be extensively well equipped with a variety of defensive tools.

“Hey Dad” Allison greeted out, and Lydia noticed Mr Argent in the far corner, working out on a large, slightly worn punching bag.

“Hi girls. I’ll be done in a minute here,” he said, pausing momentarily to smile to them. 

He turned back and resumed working his fists into the bag and Lydia found she couldn’t take her eyes off him; she was mesmerized and a rush of lust pooled in her stomach. Since the Argent’s had moved to town, she’d spent most of her time over at Allison’s house, seen her dad a million times before….but it was as if she was seeing him in a whole new light now. And she wasn’t at all upset with this new view.

_She wanted him._

She coyly let her eyes wander his body, trying to discover what exactly it was that caused this change in opinion. He was dressed in a tight grey tank top and black track pants, sweat soaked through his clothing and dripping down his body – nothing special, traditional workout gear, even if she was wearing designer gym wear. She followed a bead of sweat as it trailed down from his brow, down over his perfect cheekbones to get lost in the scruff of his beard – she’d never been a fan of facial hair, she preferred her men hairless all over. She let her eyes trail further, down the long expanse of his neck, across his strong shoulders - she had a side view so she got to see the strong, lean shape of his chest and the gorgeous arch of his back.

She watched the muscles contract and expand under his skin as he worked on the bag, her attraction to him growing. Lydia knew she had a type – strong, athletic and usually a total dick. She was a modern woman, and a genius, but there was something about a man that _could_ protect her that never failed to catch her attention. She didn’t _need_ saving or protecting, but it was nice to know that someone could; especially now that her world was all about werewolves and magic.

And Chris Argent was that. A warrior. A protector. Lydia was surprised it had taken her this long to actually notice him in that regard. The potential there. How he fit so perfectly into her ‘type’; strong and masculine. Yet he also was in many ways _not_ her type; he was kind, principled, a man of loyalty and belief – traits she knew she should want in a man, but never saught out.

But maybe that was it, he was a _man_. She’d been frustrated with the boys she’d dated – they never knew what to do with a woman – and Lydia had long considered herself a woman; she had needs…and _boys_ were still figuring out where regular body parts were.

She decided right then and there that she would _have_ Chris Argent. Maybe not today; certainly not today – she’d wait. Wait until he wasn’t mourning his wife so severely, when the loss wouldn’t be so present in his mind; wait until he was able to see her as a woman and not as the young girl that was best friends with his daughter; a few years perhaps.

She wasn’t a patient woman when it came to men, but she could wait for this one. Probably. She’d have to tell herself if would be worth it, that the longer she waited the better it would be, the better _he_ would be, the more receptive he would be to her seduction.

She was so lost in thought about what it would be like to kiss him, to rip away those clothes and have her wicked way with him, that she didn’t notice that he was done with his workout and had walked over and was talking to them.

“- and show her some basic tactics” she focused in on the conversation to catch the end of Allison’s comment and Lydia nodded to make it look like she was paying attention and _not_ envisioning him with his head between her legs.

“Well let me know if you need any help,” Mr Argent said, smiling at them both and while Lydia wasn’t traditionally a girl swayed by a smile, his sent shocks straight to her knees. How had she not noticed the way his eyes twinkled when he smiled, or the slight mischievous upturn of his mouth.

“Thanks Dad” Allison said.

“Ya, thanks Mr. Argent” Lydia said, hoping her voice sounded normal. 

“K, lets get started” ordered Allison and Lydia turned from watching Mr Argent’s retreating form to the sure-to-be-brutal workout Allison had planned.


End file.
